Ookami no Garasukage
by Evee9109
Summary: Story adopted from ChicFreakSistaFierce. Same story as before. Pink haired jinchuriki in the soul society. *May contain SPOILERS* You have been warned. Main pairings: Sakura/Toshiro, Ulquiorra/OC. Other pairings will be mentioned in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!

CHAPTER ONE

Sakura Haruno lay motionless on the grass, her figure un-moving, and a gentle smile showed on her face. Blood covered her clothes, and the cloth she used to cover her eyes lay tattered and torn to rags. A few meters away, a ninja which history knew well lay motionless on the ground with a kunai straight through his heart. His orange mask, cracked and broken, was no longer covering his sharingan eyes. Many bodies lay scattered around, bloody and bruised, burned and blown apart. Trees were torn down, scorched, and falling, stood still in all the destruction. The wind blew gently and some birds and animals started to venture out of hiding, signaling that the battle was over.

Sakura Haruno was quite different than the young naïve girl Konoha used to know. She had mastered many jutsus, and even befriended a few Akatsuki members whom helped her plot the demise of the organization from the inside.

"Inner Sakura" had revealed herself as the one tailed wolf demon known as Ookami no Garasukage (Wolf of Glass Shadows) After Ookami no Garasukage (whom shall be known as "Inner") had revealed herself she also let Sakura know of her heritage to the Ookami clan, an ancient clan that was protected by the wolf demon, and thought to be extinct.

She had grown into her forehead and developed curves and looks that would make any man drool. She also possessed some extremely odd features such as bright pink hair, a pair of wolf-like ears, and pink eyes which change color when she is angered. All three she gained from her heritage, but the last only making themselves known when her "Inner Sakura" had revealed herself.

As ninja arrived to inspect the damage and care for the dead a single ninja stood motionless and scanned the area as if looking for someone. A look of horror crossed his face as he spotted her. He raced through the destruction, jumping over bodies and over ruble.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"S-Sakura-Chan!" He screamed as tears began to fall.

As a tear drop fell onto her porcelain cheek, her eyes cracked open just a bit revealing a beautiful pink hue that was starting to fade.

"N-Naruto" She croaked, her throat caked with tried blood.

"S-Sakura-Chan! Don't worry we c-can get help, a-and we can-"

"Naruto" He was cut short. "You know a-as well as I d-do that I'm dying… you can't save me… not this time." She said.

"B-But w-we c-c-can-" He said his voice hoarse from crying."

"It's ok N-Naruto…I'm serving my village…you and Hinata can have a f-family and live happily ever after."

"B-But Sakura-Chan!"

"Goodbye Naruto…y-you were always like a brother to m-me…."She said as her eyes drifted closed.

"I know you'll be a great Hokage." She said as her heart stopped and a small smile graced her face.

"Goodbye Sakura-Chan…. I-I hope wherever you a-are y-your h-h-happy." He said as his voice cracked and tears began to pour down his cheeks.

Sakura Haruno was buried under a cherry blossom tree, the spot where the "old" team seven would have picnics, the spot where the "new" team seven would have picnics, the spot where she and Kakashi would read trashy novels (they actually had good plots! XD), the spot where Sai loved to paint Sakura, the spot where she received her birthday present from Sasuke, and the spot she and Naruto would eat ramen. The spot she and Tenten would spar, the spot where she gave Kiba a cute little female nin-dog, and the spot where she and Ino would gossip for hours. The spot where Lee would train her in Taijutsu, the spot she and Shikamaru would play Shougi, and the spot where she first saw Shino's eyes. The spot where Choji taught her how to tell the difference between good BBQ, and great BBQ, and the spot where Tsunade said "yes" to being her Sensei. The spot she shared with all her friends, and the spot that she would rest forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!

CHAPTER TWO

**Bold-Inner**

Normal-Sakura

"**Hello…Hola …HEY! Sakura…Sakura…damnit Sakura get your fucking ass up NOW!"**

"Ugg…Kami…I feel like I've been through a freaking meat grinder!"

"**Not quite but pretty damn close!"**

"So… any idea where we are?"

"**Not a clue…oh…but I know we're dead!"**

"Well, you sure know how to lighten the mood now don't you!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"**Hey, hey, might as well not hide the facts!"**

"Your right….."

"**Aren't I always?"**

"Not even close." Said Sakura with a smirk

Sakura sat up and stretched out like a cat. (Or in her case a wolf) She looked down at her attire and saw that it was still bloody and torn from her fight.

"I look terrible!" Sakura thought as she examined her clothes (Or what was left of them) more closely.

"**No shit Sherlock."Her Inner replied.**

"Damn you and your stupid mind reading!" Sakura thought while Inner snickered.

"Whatever...first things first…I need new clothes!"

Sakura was jumping through the bushes stealthily when she finally came across a clothes line. She did a quick scan of the area and found there was no one around. Quickly she ran over and looked through the clothes to see if any would fit. She thanked Kami when she found clothes about her size. With a little tweaking and cutting with one of her kunai she had a pretty nice outfit. She had cut the sleeves off a plain black dress to make it halter top styled. She chopped off the bottom mid thigh and slit the sides to allow easy movement. Her ninja shorts were still intact and she wore them under the dress as well as her gloves. With the excess material she made a new "blindfold" to cover her eyes as they tended to draw negative attention. For some reason, every time people saw her eyes they would call her evil, a demon, etc. etc. She finally put on some flat black boots and was on her way. She felt a bit guilty about stealing their clothes, but hey, a ninjas got to do what a ninjas got to do.

***After Ichigo beats Ulquiorra***

(Either read the manga or just take my word for it)

(With my personal tweaks)

_Overview of events: Ichigo goes to save Orehime and finds himself in battle with Ulquiorra. Ichigo becomes a hollow and uses Cero on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra has instant regeneration abilities but is unable to heal his internal damage. **tweak**After Ichigo snaps out of his hollow form Ulquiorra, who is now dying transports to the soul society. He claims himself to be "trash" for losing to a shinigami. He then collapses and waits for death under a sakura tree. Ichigo saves Orehime…yada…yada…yada_

***Sakura POV***

It's really weird here. The people here seem to possess a different version of chakra. It's a lighter and faster version of chakra, which is thick and seems to be stronger yet slower. As I was running full speed through a forest, I felt some of this odd chakra fluctuate madly. Whoever it belonged to seemed to be hurt and in distress. When I arrived I found a man who looked a little older than myself, lying under a sakura tree. He was covered in blood and was fading fast. My medic mode kicked in and I jumped to his side. I put my hands on his chest and started to focus my chakra on healing him. He had severe internal damage: one of his lungs had collapsed, his liver was failing, his heart had been punctured by a broken rib, and he had mass internal bleeding. It truly was a miracle he was alive. After a few minutes of healing the major damage I heard him take a wheezing gasp for air. His eyes started to crack open and he looked at me for a second and passed out again. I really don't blame him; it must hurt like a bitch to breathe.

After I was satisfied that he would live I picked him up with my super strength (I've got to thank Tsunade for that one) and ran full speed through the forest to find some shelter.

After what seemed like hours a found an old abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. I leaned him against the wall and found that there was a bed. I quickly shook off the blankets, fluffed the pillows and placed him gently on the bed. I proceeded to heal the rest of his minor wounds and wrap him up in bandages I had in my kunai pouch. (Thank Kami I didn't lose it when I died.) I started a fire and went to look for some food.

I had been hunting for about an hour, but i didn't find anything but some fruits. I was about to head back when i saw a deer. (Wow, they actually have deer in Heaven, or whatever this place was, however they were muck smaller...about the size of the average dog.) I quickly crouched to the ground...I was about to throw a kunai at it when Ookami said she felt like hunting. There was no one around so i figured what the hell. I quickly tucked away my kunai and released her. My nails had grown sharp as well as my hair, and i allowed my blindfold to fall around my neck showing my dark pink eyes. With one quick leap i was infront of the deer. One swipe of my razor sharp "claws" and the animals neck was sliced allowing for a quick death. I quickly flung the deer over one of my sholder, making sure i didn't get blood on my "new" clothes, and licked some blood off my claws.(Ookami's taste for blood was passed down for sure!)

After re-sealing Ookami I headed back to the cabin to prepare the meal. When I arrived He was still asleep and i finally got a good look at him. He had a most curious appearence. He had dark black hair that contrasted with his pale skin, and green lines decending from his eyes to his jaw line. He also had a bone-like structure shaped like a broken helmet on his head, but the oddest ting was that he had a hole at the base of his neck! While healing him, i noticed that it wasn't caused by an injury and didn't hinder any bodily function. I had never seen anything like it! I decided that it didn't really matter... I would ask him about it after he woke up.

I finallly got to preparing a meal over the fire when the man started to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!

CHAPTER THREE

Ulquiorra's POV

What is this feeling… comfort? I remember getting hit with Kurosaki's cero… I was unable to heal my internal injuries, but what happened after that? I transported to the Soul society, did I not? I must have died... instant regeneration couldn't heal the internal damage.

***End POV***

As Ulquiorra opened his eyes he was greeted with a fire lit room, and a girl with a blindfold neatly tied around her eyes, pink hair, and dog ears.

"A-Are those dog ears!" (Yes! He has emotions because I have the power to make anything happen!) Ulquiorra thought in his head while still keeping his emotionless face.

As he attempted to sit up he was greeted with a sharp pain in his abdomen, he winced at the pain. "Well comfort goes out the widow." He thought as he tried to sit up again.

"Hey don't move too much! You still need to recover." Sakura said while pushing him back towards the bed.

"Where am I, I'm supposed to be dead." He said in monotone.

"Well, first off, you are in a cabin in the forest. Secondly, you would have been dead if I hadn't felt you're…well…um… I don't exactly know what it is, energy I guess, fluctuate. I figured that you were in distress, so I came and found you under a sakura tree. You had massive internal damage, but I was able to fix it, and save you." Sakura said in one breath.

"And how did you save me, human." He asked in a bored voice.

"First of all, my name is Sakura! And secondly-

She was cut off by Ulquiorra "Suits you."

"Like I was saying" Sakura said with annoyance. "I re-connected multiple muscles to the bones, stopped all internal bleeding, and fixed multiple other problems by using chakra."

"And what is this thing you call, chakra?" Asked Ulquiorra with seemingly no concern, but Sakura could sense a hint of curiosity in his voice. (Years of dealing with Sasuke taught her how to detect even the smallest amount of emotion"

"It's like whatever energy you posses…it is basically a power/life force." She replied.

"So it's like reiatsu." He added.

"If that is the "energy" which you posses, then yes…but chakra seems more powerful, and reiatsu seems to be quicker. " She said.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something, but he started coughing up blood violently. Sakura ran and got a rag for him to place over his mouth, but by the time she had gotten back his coughing fit had ceased.

"I thought you said you healed me." He said in a whispery voice because of the coughing.

"I did, but you had internal bleeding, and even with healing, all the blood isn't able to be taken out of your body. It's to be expected for you to cough up blood for another week or so." She calmly responded.

She walked to the side of his bed and extended her arm. A green-ish light emitted from her hand as she extended it. Ulquiorra was about to real back as he thought she may be threatening him, but as her hand hovered over his neck and lung area, he felt a warm, pleasant tingling feeling. After a few seconds, the pain in his throat and burning in his lings was completely gone.

"Was that this 'chakra' you speak of?" He asked.

"Exactly." She responded.

"OK! So now that I have answered your questions, I think it's only fair that you answer mine!" She said with a smile.

Ulquiorra said nothing and just looked at her blankly.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. So, what is your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Wow, interesting name. Ok, when I was healing you, I notice you had a hole straight through you….being a medic, I'm curious what that is from and how you are still alive!"

"I am an Arrancar; every one of us has one." He responded.

"And what exactly is an Arrancar?" he asked curiously.

"An Arrancar is a Hollow that has gained shinigami powers."

"Ok! What is a hollow…and d-did you say…Shinigami?"

"A hollow is a soul that has been consumed by anger and sadness. They are attracted to high reiatsu, and eat other souls. Yes, I did say shinigami, they send the souls of the dead to the soul society, which is where you are now, or hell if they have committed an unforgivable crime. They are characterized by a traditional black kimono, and white sashes. They each have a sword which they call zanpaktous."

"…well…expect the un-expected eh inner?" She said without knowing she said it out loud.

"Who were you talking to jut now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"H-huh…..oh, no one." Sakura responded quickly.

"Oh, one more question!" Sakura spoke up.

"Why the hell were you lying under a tree waiting to die?" She yelled.

"Like I said, I was unable to repair the damage done to my body." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

"Yeah, but you could have yelled for help, you shouldn't have just accepted that you were going to d-"

Ulquiorra cut her off. "I was defeated by a mere shinigami; I am nothing but trash and deserved to die anyway."

Ulquiorra was shocked when he heard a slap and a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Don't ever say that again! People make mistakes, and people lose fights, battles, and wars, but that does not mean you give up! You work hard to get better and overcome those battles, and under no circumstances is ANYONE to ever be considered trash!" Sakura screamed while his eyes were wide with shock. "If I hadn't given up so easily…a lot of precious people would still be alive." She said quietly as she walked out the door with tears forming unnoticeably under her blindfold.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Ulquiorra was utterly speechless….it was like in a flash she had gone from curious, to angry, to sad in a span of about thirty seconds. When she slapped him however, despite her tone, he thought he could detect traces of concern, and for some reason he felt bad about upsetting her. He was attracted to this woman, not as a lover, but more of a sibling like way. Only two people had ever had the nerve to slap him. This girl sakura, and the orange haired girl he took captive. He felt a different attraction towards her, though he would never admit it…he felt at ease and almost "happy" to be around her. He didn't know what kind of attraction this was, but he was sure he would find out soon enough.

While Ulquiorra was pondering his "attraction" the both of the girls, Sakura was mentally bashing herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I lose my cool like that?

"Can't lose what you never had honey!" Her inner said sarcastically.

"This is not the time!" Sakura yelled at Inner.

"Touchy, touchy." Inner responded.

"Sigh…I guess I'll just have to apologize for blowing up at him."

"Guess so." Said her inner. "But, it's already 8:00 and dark. Use my eyes to see in the dark, make us a fire, and sleep here… we can apologize tomorrow."

"M'Kay… I'll use some herbs to make him a pain killer as an 'apology.'" Sakura thought

"Since when have you ever apologized anyway? Since when have I ever apologized?" Said her inner.

"I have no idea….but for some reason I feel like I did whenever I blew up at Naruto, like I need to apologize." Sakura said calmly.

***Next Day***

After re-checking her mental list, Sakura proceeded to look for the herbs on her list.

(Sakura's mental list v)

Pasque Flower: pain relief {Found in most meadows in shady areas}

Poppy seed: pain relief {Fond in bright sunny areas that receive rain}

Dandelion: promotes blood circulation throughout internal organs {Found in bright sunny areas}

Honeysuckle: anti-inflammatory {Found in cool, shady areas}

"OK! Got everything! So, first let's find the dandelion and poppies." Said Sakura brightly.

***Cabin***

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! (Sound familiar? ;]) Ulquiorra was mentally beating himself up. "Damnit, how could I upset her like that! Oh, never mind I don't care what happens to her…she's just some girl who saved my life….she was stupid to do it anyway I'm just tra- Never mind. She's probably hurt or dying and I can't do a thing about it…" He thought while trying to push himself up just to meet another sharp pain in his torso. "Damnit, I guess whatever she gave me wore off. Anyway she is just a human. I care nothing for her."(Denial! ;])

While Ulquiorra was trying to figure out if he cared anything for this "human girl" Sakura was trying to find the herbs on her "mental list."

"OK….honeysuckle, honeysuckle…ahah!" She exclaimed as she spotted her target growing under a shady maple tree.

"As she was about to reach her hand out to pluck the herb, she saw something rocketing towards her chest.

"Holy shit!" She and Inner yelled simultaneously as her "ninja mode kicked into action.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!

CHAPTER FOUR

Quickly doing a 360 kick spin, Sakura knocked the projectile object straight into a huge rock.

"What…" Said Sakura

"The…." Stated Inner

"Hell…" Sakura and her inner finished together, while the object was yowling in pain.

"Is that what I think it is?" Inner screamed

"It depends…..are you seeing a stuffed rat….SCREAMING IT'S HEAD OFF!" Sakura and Inner yelled the last part in unison, merging their voices to create one that was scary as hell.

The screaming "thing" immediately shut up, picking up the fact that the comment was obviously directed at him.

"That shut him up." Inner said with a smirk.

"What the fuck kind of thing are you, I mean a talking stuffed animal? And what the fucking hell were you trying to do?" Sakura screamed at the terrified stuffed animal.

"Hey, first off I am not a 'thing'! I am a lion, and my name is Kon!" He yelled.

"Well, Kon, what the hell were you doing!" Sakura screamed.

"Is it so wrong to make sure a pretty woman's beautiful, round….perky…large…." Kon started to drool and zone out staring at Sakura's "assets."

"Damnit Kon, if you don't get your ass over here right now, I'll tell Taichou get you! You know how pissed he would be!" Sakura heard a female voice yelling.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at Kon, who was now cowering in fear at the fast approaching reiatsu.

"Kon…..do you know how much trouble you are in? Kenpachi is going to be pissed at you!" Said a girl, who looked about Sakura's age, happily.

Kon's eyes got wide with fear.

"Y-y-you wouldn't t-tell him would y-you?" Kon said, now shaking with fear.

"Nope…. if you clean my room!"

"W-what! But you are a!" Screamed Kon.

"Well…that's too bad ain't it!" The girl said cheerily.

Sakura finally got a good look at the girl. She had almost the same build as she had, however she was about an inch taller than sakura, who stood at 5'5. She also looked like a long ranger fighter because, as opposed to Sakura, she didn't have many scars (not that Sakura looked scared up like Kenpachi, but this girl was flawless, not one scar) and seemed a bit less toned than her. "She must be really fast." Sakura thought.

The girl had a very unique look, especially with her silvery, blue hair. "I shouldn't be talking…I'm the one with pink hair" Sakura thought.

As she continued to look at the beautiful girl standing before her she noticed her outfit. The girl wore a black halter top with a short white vest, and black arm warmers, with white edges. She also wore black hakama pants and a red obi around her waist. She had a sword, who's hilt was a beautiful turquoise which matched her eyes. It was about this time that Sakura's acute heating picked up a chime, as she honed in on the noise she discovered it came from an elegantly crafted bell on the girl's choker necklace. The choker also had a beautiful fleur de lis, handcrafted from crystal hanging alongside the bell.

"Oh! I'm sorry who are you?" The girl asked happily.

"Sakura, you?"

"I'm Shiori Inuzuri! Nice to meet you." Said Shiori with a huge smile and an outstretched hand.

At the moment Sakura shook this girl's hand, she felt her powerful reiatsu.

"She must be a Shinigami." Sakura thought.

"You're right…the uniform and sword…she must be!" Said Sakura's inner.

"So what are you doing out here Shiori-san?" Asked Sakura.

"Just call me Shiori! Oh, and I was just getting this idiot who seems to STILL BE DROOLING!" Shiori said the last part loudly.

Kon then closed his mouth and focused on the conversation.

"Well, you can call me Sakura!" Sakura said happily.

"OK! Sorry about Kon….he is a bit of a pervert..." Shiori replied looking down at her ample bosom, and pulling her vest to cover her chest a bit more.

"No problem…I had some of those where I came from….I even had a fanclub!" Sakura said while laughing.

"No way!" Screamed Shiori. "I have one in the Seireitei!"

"Really!" Replied Sakura while laughing even harder.

"Yup! I think we'll be great friends! I would love to stay, but Taichou will kill me if I'm late!" Replied Shiori.

"That's alright; I hope I see you again so we can talk!" Said Sakura cheerily.

"OK then, bye Sakura-chan!" Yelled Shiori, as she sped off with Kon in a death grip.

"Bye!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura quickly got all the herbs she needed to make her medicine, and a few extras to make other medicines. She found a nice round rock with an indention in the middle and another stone. Sakura put all the ingredients into the indention and ground them together. She channeled her chakra into the mixture to rid it of any bacteria and to mix it evenly. She also mixed together different herbs to make some healing ointments, and other useful meds for burns, blood clotting, etc. She then headed to the cabin to present her "apology" gift.

***Ulquiorra's POV***

"Okay…..if she isn't back in 30 minutes I'll just have to go look for her." Ulquiorra finally decided. "Gah! Why do I even care for a weak little human girl….WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FEELING?" Ulquiorra screamed inside his head, leaving a calm exterior of course.

***Normal POV***

As half an hour passed Ulquiorra Started to painfully lift himself up, using his arms. Just he was about to let his feet touch the wooden floor, the door slammed open and he heard the unmistakable voice of Sakura yelling, "What the hell are you doing sitting up, you are supposed to be resting! If you don't, even though I healed you, your wounds will re-open because the skin is thin in that area, plus your bones will fracture because they haven't had time to heal naturally, just with my chakra, I may have been the best medic in Konoha even surpassing Tsunade-sama, but I am not a miracle worker!"

Ulquiorra's eyes were as big as dinner plates by the time she had finished her rant about his health.

Sakura then realized she had been screaming at the poor man and she quickly apologized.

"Oh my gosh…I'm sorry! I was just going to give you my apology! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just really concerned about your health for some reason, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scream my head off to you, and please don't be mad and-

"Ok…..she's apologizing…(apology in background)…and apologizing…(apologizing)…still apologizing…" Ulquiorra was thinking.

"I AM ATTRACTED TO YOU!" Ulquiorra screamed out loud.

Sakura immediately stopped apologizing and stared at the poor guy, If you thought his eyes were big when she yelled…..well let's not go there.

"Shit, no wait, that sounds weird, that's not what I meant, I j-just meant, well not like that it's just that, n-not like that….I mean-

It was about that time that Sakura burst out laughing harder than she ever had before.

"You, hahaha…..should… (Laughing)…have seen… (Laughing)….your face! She said between laughs, and gasps for air.

"That's n-not what I meant!" Ulquiorra yelled completely destroying his calm exterior-ness."

While sakura was rolling on the floor laughing, Inner was clutching her sides laughing as well.

As Ulquiorra watched the pink headed girl roll around the floor laughing hysterically he couldn't help but curse himself. "I cannot believe I just said that!" He screamed in his head.

"I hope you realize I will never let you live that down!" Sakura said while standing up, and wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I get what you're saying though, I feel it too."

"Anyway, sorry for blowing up at you…twice." Said sakura while handing him a vile of green-ish liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's a pain killer; don't act all tough, I know it hurts like a bitch."

As Ulquiorra lifted the vile to take a drink, he caught a whiff of it….and immediately shut his mouth and handed it back. "No." Was his simple reply.

"listen mister, you are going to drink this if it kills you…..no wait, well whatever open up." Said sakura.

As Ulquiorra said 'no' sakura took the opportunity to shove the bottle into his mouth and pour the liquid down his throat.

While Ulquiorra was choking, sakura went to get more wood for the fire which was almost out. When she walked in she noticed Ulquiorra was glaring at her with a glare that said "if I was able to fucking walk, I would slam your head into the nearest table."

Why the hell are you glaring at me?"

"That was the foulest thing I have ever had the displeasure of tasting." Was Ulquiorra's response to her.

"Ah, but you will notice you feel no pain in your abdomen!" Sakura stated happily.

"This is going to be a long day…" Ulquiorra thought as he heard Sakura saying "See I told you it would work!"

"Crazy…..defiantly crazy." Thought Ulquiorra in response.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!

CHAPTER FIVE

**********Shiori***********

Gut wrenching screams filled the night air as fire leapt into the sky. A little girl was running as fast as her feet would carry her through the forest. Running towards the screams instead of away. As she neared, she almost lost her balance when she heard a loud howl fill through the smoke filled air; however after regaining her footing she acquired more speed.  
When she got to the hill overlooking her village, the sight before her was terrifying. Blood and flames everywhere, bodies scattered on the ground, and in the midst of everything was the most frightening thing that she had ever seen.

A giant creature, standing about thirty feet tall. It had a white mask and glowing red eyes filled with evil. In its claws was her mother and father…dead. When she noticed that fact, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees while tears streamed down her face.  
What finally snapped her out of her state of despair was a feeble cry "Nee-Chan help me!" She turned her head, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw her younger brother lying on the ground, only a few feet away from the monster. She started to run towards him. Her mind whirling with thoughts of her mother and father and saving her brother.

The monster let out an evil laugh, dropping the mangled bodies of her parents to the ground; smirking it widened its jaws to reveal a red sphere that seemed to be growing stronger as its head pointed to the helpless little boy. "NO!" She screamed as she ran towards her brother, the only family she had left in the world.

The monster let out a final laugh as he released the ball of red energy. She jumped in front of the boy, but she already knew it was too late; she, as well as her little brother were as good as dead. The last thing she remembered was seeing his turquoise eyes widen in fear as the red sphere hurled towards them. 'Shiro-chan' was her last thought before she lost consciousness...

Shiori woke up from her dream screaming as tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She was shaking violently as sobs tore through her chest. What was this dream that she just had? Could it be a memory of her past? Of her life when she was still alive? She couldn't remember. She didn't have any memories of her life before living in Rukongai.

And then all the memories she had lost came flooding back to her. All of the other nightmares she had in the past had made no sense, they were meaningless, but this one was different. This dream held her memories. Memories of her life that she had forgotten with her death.

Before, all she had ever wanted was to remember who she was had been, but now all she wanted was to forget. She had failed. She hadn't kept her promise. She had left her brother, abandoned to his own luck. She didn't know what could have happened to him after that monster had attacked their village. Did he die that night? Or could he have somehow survived? Shiori felt her heart break at the thought of her little brother, alone and dead. She felt terrible because she'd been living in ignorance for the past hundred or so years, all the while she had no idea what could have happened to her family. Did they remember her? Were they somewhere in the Soul Society or had they suffered a much worse fate then she had? Thinking back, she forced herself to remember the day she woke up in the Soul Society. The first day of her new life.

Flashback

Weightlessness was the first thing that I could remember. My body felt light almost as if I was floating in the air. My eyes felt heavy though, as if something was keeping them firmly closed. My mind was cloudy as I tried to regain sense of everything. I could hear voices but couldn't make out the words that were being said.  
Slowly, I began to regain consciousness and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a woman placing something on my forehead. She had reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  
"You're finally awake, aisuru ko. I'm so glad." The woman said, gently tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "We were starting to worry about you."  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounded strange to me, a bit hoarse. "Where am I?"  
"You're in my home in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai. You're in the Soul Society." She told me in a gentle voice. "My name is Hiroko. Do you remember what happened to you? What's your name?"  
"My name is Shiori." I paused as I tried to remember what happened to me but I found nothing. I couldn't remember anything other than my name. I suddenly felt scared. I couldn't remember. My mind was blank. "I don't know. I can't remember who I am?"  
"It's alright, Shiori. It's alright. Maybe its better that way. Memories can sometimes hurt." She said, but mostly to herself.  
Another voice spoke up from the door. It was unmistakably a man's voice. I looked over towards the voice. In the doorway stood a tall man with spiky hair with bells on the ends. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. He looked menacing from where I was. I yelped in fright at the sight of him.  
"Kenpachi, you're scaring her. I told you to wait outside." Hiroko scolded pulling him out of the door. They started talking in hushed whispers, unaware that I could still hear what they were saying.  
"Why would she be afraid of me? I saved her" He said, looking annoyed and slightly confused. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to figure out why I would be afraid of him.  
"Maybe because you look frightening to her. I mean with all those scars and that eye patch, why wouldn't she be afraid? Besides, she doesn't know that it was you who saved her." She whispered angrily.  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I hadn't thought of that. Well, I just wanted to see if she's okay. She was in a bad shape when I found her. Her body was..."  
"I think it's best that we discuss that later. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that right now. It will scare her and confuse her." Hiroko said.  
"She has the right to know the truth. She should know what happened to her while she was alive, don't you think?" He countered.  
"Yes, but perhaps now is not the time. Let her get used to life here in the Soul Society. It will be hard enough for her without her memories. How do you think she's going to react now if we tell her?"  
"That she's dead. I don't see any problems. If she has amnesia and doesn't remember anything, then it will probably be easier for her."  
I froze at there words and let out a cry. I was dead. But how could I be if I was here? What was going on? I felt more confused then ever. Hiroko and Kenpachi must have heard because they were instantly back in the room.  
"Oh dear, you heard us, didn't you?" Hiroko said, coming to my side and pulling me into her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know just yet."  
"I want to know." I managed to speak, my voice breaking. "I want to know the whole truth."  
"It ain't pretty, kid, but I think you should know the truth. Do you think you will be able to handle it?"  
I hesitated for a moment but then nodded. I had to know the truth; perhaps knowing would help me remember myself. Even if it hurt. The pain of learning how I died would hurt but it was better knowing, then living a lie.  
And so Kenpachi told me. He told me that he had gone to my home to kill a hollow. The creature that killed me and my whole village. He found my body lying near the monster. My soul about to be devoured. He killed the hollow and saved me. I was the only one he had found. In a way I was the only survivor because my soul hadn't been eaten. If I said that it didn't hurt learning the truth, then I'd be lying.  
After that Hiroko became my family. I had been about 8 years old then. I still didn't remember anything other than what I'd been told. And I was fine with that. But some part of me wanted to remember my past. I made friends with the children of the Inuzuri district. My best friends was Rukia were Renji. We spent so much time together that we were almost inseparable, although Renji did get on our nerves, more often then not.  
Kenpachi visited me from time to time, when his shinigami duties permitted him, making sure that I was adjusting. He became like an uncle to me. It was he who told me that I should join the Shinigami Academy. He saw potential in me and so he trained me. And then when I was about 14, I did. Rukia and Renji had already gone to the Academy because before I had been adamant against it. It was hard leaving Hiroko but I knew I had to. If I wanted to be strong.  
In the Academy I was in the top of my class. I graduated without any setbacks at 16 years old and was placed in squad 11 under Kenpachi. My life had been fine. I was a great shinigami and I was happy as I could be.  
Until now.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!

CHAPTER SIX

***Shiori***

"Did you want to see me, uncle Kenpachi?" Shiori asked, standing in the doorway of Squad 11's office. Kenpachi stood while his small fukutaicho sat at his desk, occupied with a coloring book that Shiori had brought from the world of the living. Crayons were strewn all over the place.

"Shi-chan, have you come to color with me?"

"Not today, Yachiru-chan." Shiori told the bubblegum haired girl.

"Aww...come on. Ken-chan doesn't color pretty." Yachiru complained.

"Yachiru, why don't you go see if Byakuya or Nanao will color with you." Kenpachi told the girl who was like his daughter since he had raised her.

At the mention of Byakuya, the small fukutaicho of Squad 11 cheered up instantly.

"Okay." She said, smiling and putting her new toy in a pink bag that matched her hair color. "See you later, Shi-chan...Ken-chan.

Shiori watched the pink haired fukutaicho run of happily looking for someone to color with her. She didn't doubt that the young girl went in search of the Kuchiki noble, who she had a young girl's crush on. Who could blame her, Byakuya was really good looking. But so were many other guys in the Seireitei. Most of them were part of her fan club. Thanks to Yachiru, who had told them that she was single, she now had to deal with love struck guys almost on a daily basis. Only they didn't try anything when she was around Kenpachi, the most fearsome of the Shinigami taichos, because they were afraid of inspiring his wrath.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? And why didn't you want to tell me in front of Yachiru?" Shiori asked, looking at the 11th division taicho.

"Well, do you remember that a few weeks ago, Shuhei Hisagi was promoted to Taicho of the 9th division?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Yamamoto is assigning a fukutaicho to help Hisagi. And I recommended you."

"Me...But I don't think I'm the best choice. I'm not even a seated officer. I'm not strong enough to take on that responsibility." Shiori mumbled.

"You are Shiori. I know you can do it."

"But why me? Why not Ikkaku or Yumichika? They're much more qualified. "

"I could have chosen them, but I chose you. Because you have the potential. And between you and me, you are actually stronger than they are. Now, I have a few things to do. Think about it and tell me when you have decided. It's an opportunity for you to be a better Shinigami. Just think about it."

"Alright, I will do it. You're right. It's a great opportunity for me. I'm just a little nervous. I mean...I've been in this division since I graduated the Academy." Shiori said smiling. "When's the qualification exam going to take place?"

"Tonight." Kenpachi said not looking up at her.

"Tonight!" Shiori said looking shocked and annoyed at her taicho. "If the qualification exam is tonight...Why did you wait until now to tell me? What if I hadn't accepted? A little warning might have been nice, don't ya think?"

"It would have, but old man Yamamoto barely let me know of it today. I wasn't allowed to tell you of your recommendation until I received confirmation that you would be given the exam." Kenpachi told her casually as if her possible promotion wasn't as important to fuss over.

"Oh, well if that's the case, then I guess it's alright." Shiori said still unconvinced.

"I'll let you know later when it's time. Just be ready." Kenpachi told her. "Oh, before I forget, three taichos not including myself, old man Yamamoto and Hisagi will be there."

"Who?" Shiori asked.

"I think it is Hitsugaya, Unohana and Ukitake." Kenpachi said, giving Shiori a reassuring smirk.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Shiori." He told her.

"Yeah. Well I am off. I'm gonna go train a bit with Yumichika-san for a bit."

Walking away, Shiori shook of the uneasy feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She was so nervous about the test that she would have to take to see if she was fit to be promoted to fukutaicho. If all went well tonight, she would be leaving the 11th division, the squad she'd been since she graduated the academy. Kenpachi told her not to worry too much about it but she couldn't help it. Wandering aimlessly around the grounds of her division, she hardly noticed that she had bumped into someone. She fell down on the ground and swore under her breath.

"Hey, watch where you're walking?" Shiori said annoyed at whoever it was that knocked her down.

"I could tell you the same thing, girl." A male voice said. "Here let me help you."

"A hand extended towards her, but Shiori refused it getting up from the ground on her own. She rubbed her leg, ignoring the guy. Finally she looked up. Her face drained of color when she realized who she had bumped into. It was none other than Shuhei Hisagi. The guy who would be her taicho if all went well during her exam.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hisagi-taicho. I didn't realize it was you." Shiori mumbled out in apology as embarrassment filled her. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"It's alright. I don't mind at all. Just try to be more careful next time." Hisagi told her, smiling at her in amusement. He looked at her in a way that Shiori was sure he was checking her out and she couldn't help but do the same. She had heard from the other girls in her division that Shuhei Hisagi was hot but she hadn't really paid much attention then. She was the type who didn't let herself be fooled by physical appearances but she had to admit that those girls were right. She had seen him before from afar but up-close she realized that he was really hot.

"Are you here to see Taicho?" she asked trying to get over the embarrassment that she felt. She had to if she was going to be his lieutenant. That is if she passed.

"Yes, do you know where Zaraki is?" he answered not once looking away. He had come to talk to Zaraki about the girl who he had recommended. Knowing Kenpachi, he knew that whoever the 11th division taicho had chosen would be strong and would undoubtedly become his fukutaicho. After all the 11th division had a reputation for being strong. Even this girl had something that told him that she shouldn't be underestimated by her docile appearance. She was really pretty with silvery blue hair and turquoise colored eyes.

"Yes, he's in his office right now. It's just down this hall." She told him. "I can tell him that you're here."

"Not necessary. But thanks anyway."

With a swift nod, Shiori excused herself and ran off in the direction of the squad 11 training grounds, before he could even ask her name. Shiori smiled knowing that he would know soon enough. But right now she'd leave him alone with that little mystery. She giggled and headed to where Yumichika and Ikkaku were training with wooden swords. When she reached them, they stopped.

"Well, Yumichika, look who's here? If it isn't Shiori. Have you come to train with us?" the bald man said smiling at her.

"Yup. I promised to kick your ass, didn't I?" Shiori mocked, laughing at Ikkaku's reaction.

Yumichika handed her a wooden sword. "I'd like to see that. It would be fun to see Ikkaku getting beat up by a girl. No offense by that, Shiori."

"None taken." She said. "Well, I say let's get this show on the road, shall we."

"We'll see who kicks who's ass." Ikkaku said without malice in his voice and going to his fighting stance.

"Don't hold back, baldy. Cause I sure won't." she said.

With that their sparring match began. The two fought, giving it their all. And as they did, they drew quite a crowd. After a couple of hours, Ikkaku went down, swearing underneath his breath but wasn't angry to have lost to her. This was just a friendly match after all.

"Great match, Shiori. You're definitely getting stronger." Yumichika congratulated her. "You managed to beat Ikkaku. I didn't know that you were that strong yet."

"Your abilities have gotten better. I'd say that you're fukutaicho material. " Ikkaku commented, impressed that she had beaten him.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Actually, I have something to tell you guys. It's really important." Shiori said excitedly.

"What is it, Shiori?" Yumichika asked.

"Guess who just might get promoted to fukutaicho?" She said in a sing-song voice and smiling. It took a while for the news to sink in but when it did they smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Shiori. You definitely deserve it." Yumichika told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"So you guys aren't mad?" Shiori asked.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well because you two have been in this squad longer and well, I thought that maybe you guys deserved a promotion more than I do."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shiori. Of course we are not mad. We like our place on this squad. And we are gonna stay here. We don't need a promotion. " Yumichika said. "Besides, you are more suited for that. You are one of the best here."

"So, which squad will you be joining?"

"If I pass the exam. I will be squad 9's fukutaicho."

"Under Hisagi, huh. I guess that's a good a squad as any. Not much compared to 11, but I guess it's okay." Ikkaku said.

"Well, I have to get going. I wouldn't want to be late for my exam. And I'm sure Kenpachi wouldn't like it if I was late." Shiori said, getting up from where she sat between the two men. "Wish me luck, 'kay.

"Will do. See you later, Shiori." They said as she turned and left. She found Kenpachi already waiting for her.

"You ready, Shiori."

"Ready as I'll ever be, uncle." She said with a smile. Despite the fact that she had spent hours training, she didn't feel at all exhausted. She felt much more refreshed now, ready to take on anything that came her way.

A/N: Well, I hope this was a good chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't know if its as good as I thought but I tried my best. This chapter is all about Shiori. Just came to me and I thought I would go with it. Idk when I'll be able to update again. I have to think what I want to do with the story. I know that it's supposed to be Sakura/Toshiro and it still is, but Shiori is gonna play a major role in here. So will Ulquiorra of course. I'm trying to keep it as ChicFreakSistaFierce had. If you have any ideas, do't hesitate to let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Ookami no Garasukage

Chapter 7

Sakura POV

I sat silently by the fire as I ground herbs into mush making another batch of herbal remedies for Ulquiorra. These were to replenish the blood he had lost over the course of the week. I added herbs to revitalize his energy. I could feel his gaze on me as I worked.

My mind was whirling with thoughts of my friends, which I realized that I missed them terribly. My heart ached thinking of how everyone was faring with my death. Naruto, especially. Naruto who had been a brother to me all these years. Was he suffering?

I decided to push them out of my mind and focus on the task at hand. I finished what I was doing and carefully molded them into pills and set them aside.

"Woman, you've been awfully silent. What troubles you?" Ulquiorra. I noted a slight hint of curiosity in his tone. It was apparent that he expected an answer but was careful not to pry. I was reluctant to speak of such private matters with someone I hardly knew but I felt like I could trust him.

"I was just thinking of my friends." I replied choosing my words with care. "I was wondering how they're dealing with..." I stopped as I felt tears form in my eyes and I fought to keep control of my emotions. I didn't want to appear weak. Inner remained silent.

"With your death." He finished. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I didn't want to cry. Crying was useless at this point. I wasn't sad about the fact that I was dead I had already accepted it. It just pained me to think about everything else. About what my life could have been had I lived?

I finally found the courage to speak. "Yes. I was thinking of how they're coping. I don't want them to suffer for my sake." My mind conjured of their faces while I spoke. Suddenly I couldn't hold back the tears and I broke down, crying, letting the pain I felt in my heart to the surface. Before I had time to react, I felt two strong arms wrap around me awkwardly and I found myself crying on something cool and soft. I cried harder because this was also something Naruto used to do when I cried. I don't know when I stopped crying, but when I did I realized that Ulquiorra had pulled me to his chest. I flushed slightly.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra" I whispered as I wiped the tears in from my eyes. I smiled at him. He let go off me, his face etched with underlying concern. In the past few days that we'd known each other, we had learned to get along, considering our circumstances. We had fallen into a mutual understanding of one another. "You know, you sort of remind me of one of my teammates." I said. I smiled as I thought of Sai, the newest addition to Team Kakashi, who was so socially awkward that it never failed to bring amuse her. Now that she thought about it, Ulquiorra and Sai were so much alike. Both were hesitant to show who they truly were. Sai because he had grown up in an environment that considered emotions to be useless. Ulquiorra, though she didn't know how he came to be the way he was, also had that quality. It had been apparent in how he held her when she was crying. He had been unsure of how to react.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes." I just replied before I told him more about Sai as I took of the bandages around his torso, checking to see if his wounds had completely healed. He listened intently as I spoke about my friends and my life back when I was alive. I realized that I wasn't as sad as I had been before when I spoke. Actually it helped to talk about them.

"Woman, I have a question?" Ulquiorra asked awhile I channeled my chakra into the palms of my hands to examine if his internal injuries had healed. I smiled in satisfaction as I noticed that he was fully healed. He still had to rest for a couple of days longer to restore the blood he had lost, which had been a substantial amount and to regain his strength.

"What is it?" I answered as I went to check on the pills I had made him. I grabbed one and handed it to him. He took it and swallowed it without hesitation.

"I was just wondering why you wear that blindfold over your eyes? Are you unable to see?" He asked. I paused before I answered him.

"No, I am not blind. I cover my eyes because they frightened the people of my village. You see, I am a jinchuriki. I never knew until I turned 16 that I was from a clan that harbored the spirit of Ookami no Garasukage. I had been chosen as a baby to have the demon sealed in me. At first I was obviously shocked because I knew how jinchuriki were treated but I came to accept it."

"I see. I am curious. You don't seem very frightening, so why would anyone fear you.." He said. I sighed and brought my hands over my blindfold and slowly undid it. I had my eyes closed. I dropped the cloth and raised my head. I opened my eyes slowly meeting Ulquiorra's. I gazed carefully at him gauging for his reaction. I expected him to react in a negative matter like most everyone else but he didn't.

"I don't see anything frightening about your eyes. Quite the opposite. I find your eyes interesting." He said looking at me. He saw my confusion and continued. "I mean to say that your eyes are not surprising. I am an arrancar so I don't view you as those villagers did.

I remained silent and pondered over his words. For some reason I was glad to hear him. He was truly something else. He didn't really seem like a cruel man, like he had said he was. He was different sure but not evil. I smiled again. I don't know what drove me to do it but I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I put my blindfold back neatly over my eyes.. I decided in my mind that my being dead wouldn't be so bad after all. If I had a friend to talk to because I now considered him my friend. I didn't see him as the evil being he claimed to be. He flushed and slowly turned away, seemingly embarrassed by my action. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the cabin was surrounded by unfamiliar reiatsu until it was too late.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I had to timeskip a little to get the story to where I want. Please review! It helps keep me writing. Don't forget to PM if you have any ideas. I'll try to update soon. P.S. I changed my username in case you're all wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ookami no Garasukage**

_**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update. Things have been pretty hectic for me with what looking for a job and school and stuff. My parents have been seriously been getting on my case with getting a job; like it's that easy finding a job in a small city/town in the middle of nowhere! Okay maybe it's not really in the middle of nowhere but it feels like it sometimes especially since it's a town that hardly anyone has heard of. Well now that I got that out of my system, I hope you all like this chapter. I'll try to update soon but no promises 'Kay. This chapter takes place about the same timeframe where the last chapter left off. It's almost as they two events are happening simultaneously. There might be some spoilers if you haven't caught up to the manga. There will be some deviations from the manga and anime, like the aftermath of the War. **_

**Chapter 8**

**Shiori's POV**

Walking around the squad 9 barracks, I slowly made my way to Captain Hisagi's office. I had been doing my daily routine, making sure that everything within the squad was running smoothly. It's been only a few days since I had been named lieutenant of the squad. I was surprised because I hadn't thought I would have passed the test. But I did so here I was. I placed my hand on my lieutenant's badge that was on my arm with the 9th squad insignia.

It was surreal to me. I still hadn't quite grasped the reality of things quite yet. So far, in the few days that I'd been here, I hadn't faced any problems. Everyone was kind and helping me adjust to my new post so I couldn't complain. I had made a few friends within the squad as well as outside it. After my test, I had been invited by Lieutenant of the 10th division, Rangiku Matsumoto, to celebrate my promotion. She introduced me to all the other Lieutenants and other Soul Reapers that I didn't know, since I hardly knew anyone except those few in squad 11 and of course Rukia and Renji but I hardly ever saw them since they were busy in the World of the Living most of the time.

I know that there had been a huge battle in the Human World against the former Captain of the 5th division, Sosuke Aizen, and his army of hollows but I hadn't been allowed to fight. Instead, I had been left to protect the Seireitei and its inhabitants from the battle. I had been very upset because Kenpachi had left me out of the war but I understood that I was needed elsewhere. I remember that there had been chaos when Aizen had appeared in that human city that had been temporarily transported to the Soul Society to be protected. I had witnessed from afar part of the battle between Aizen and that substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki but I had missed the end because I had other matters to attend to. In the end, Aizen had been captured and sentenced to imprisonment since he had become immortal. I didn't know any more details except that after the War, Shuhei had been made captain of the squad since he had defeated the former captain.

But that had happened 17 months ago and things have quieted down substantially since then. There were still some hollow attacks here and there but nothing too serious. The remnants of Aizen's army had retreated to Hueco Mundo after his defeat. Kenpachi wanted to go back to Hueco Mundo to finish them off, but Yamamoto had forbidden any further action since the remaining Espada had withdrawn.

I was sincerely glad that things were calm now and that there was no threat looming over our heads.

**ATTENTION! ALL DIVISION CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE 1****ST**** DIVISION BARRACKS IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT! ALL DIVISION CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE 1****ST**** DIVISION BARRACKS IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS AN ORDER FROM CAPTAIN COMMANDER YAMAMOTO. **

Well I guess I had spoke to soon as I broke out of my reverie and went to meet Captain Hisagi. The two of us made our way to the 1st division wondering what was going on. When we got to the meeting hall, most of all the other division captains and lieutenants had already gathered. I took my place behind Captain Hisagi as we waited for Captain Yamamoto. I looked around and before I could ask Captain Hisagi if he knew anything, Captain Yamamoto appeared and silence fell through the hall.

"Attention all of you. I know that you're probably wondering why I have called this urgent meeting. I have just received word from Captain Soi Fon that one of her teams has captured intruders in the Soul Society. One of them is an Arrancar from what the reports say." Captain Yamamoto announced as confusion tore through the room. An Arrancar in the Soul Society? How is it possible? How could it have gotten through without detection? There were so many questions filling my mind. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the doors open and two figures were brought in. Dragged was a better word to describe things. Captain Soi Fon was leading the procession with her lieutenant trailing behind.

"Captain, I've brought the intruders. The arranger has been identified as Ulquiorra Cifer, the Fourth Espada in Aizen's army." Soi Fon reported as the two prisoners were brought before Yamamoto. "The girl, however, is a different case. She refuses to cooperate. We have not been able to identify her and from what I've been told, she was helping the Espada. Aiding and abetting the enemy is punishable by death."

Yamamoto surveyed the situation and he walked over towards the two stooping in front of the young girl. I couldn't see her face clearly from my place but I could tell that she had pink hair. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"Who are you, girl? What were you doing helping the Espada?" Yamamoto asked in his authoritative voice. The girl's eyes were blindfolded by a black cloth tied neatly on her head. She kept her head bowed down and remained silent. There was a strange reiatsu emanating from her which bewildered us all.

"Answer the Captain Commander when he asks you question, girl!" Soi Fon yells.

"Why should I? I have no idea who the Captain Commander is? I owe no one any explanations." The girl said in a calm voice. "I have done nothing wrong for you to be treating me like this. Like if I was an animal."

"Insolent girl!" Soi Fon shouts and is about to strike the girl when a hand catches hers keeping it from making contact with her. Soi Fon looks over at the person who dared stop her. Everyone held their breath as the Espada held Captain Soi Fon's wrist. The Captains are all ready to attack if necessary. "Unhand me. How dare you lay a hand on me you filthy Arrancar?"

"I will not allow you to lay a finger on her." Ulquiorra warns in a deadly calm voice. He looks at Soi Fon for a moment as if gauging her strength before releasing her hand. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"You are in no position to make any threats, Arrancar. Besides, you are outnumbered. It is all of us against you so I suggest that you remain silent." Soi Fon threatened as she turned back towards the girl, disregarding Ulquiorra's threat. "Now, will you respond to the Captain Commander's questions? If not, you will be viewed as his accomplice and will most likely be executed along with him."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh, Soi Fon?" Captain Ukitake asks. "She doesn't appear to be a threat to us. She isn't an Arrancar from what I can tell."

"No, she isn't. But as far as I am concerned she is just as bad if she is helping him, our enemy." Hitsugaya replied with a cold look on his face.

I looked over at the 10th division captain with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't one of my favorite people but in the few short days I've known him, he had struck me as the type of guy who didn't make rash decisions. Rangiku looked just as shocked as I felt as she voiced her opinion. "But Captain, we at least have to hear her side of the story. What if she was being held hostage by the Espada?"

"From what I can see, that is not the case, Rangiku. He defended her and threatened Soi Fon for her sake. I doubt she is his hostage. She is his accomplice." Toshiro replied. "Besides, I sense a weird reiatsu from her and its unnatural."

The girl turned around towards the sound of Captain Hitsugaya's voice "_Unnatural?_ Why don't you say that to my face? Why act as if I am not here. I can hear you perfectly well!"

Her anger was obvious as I suddenly felt her strange reiatsu increasing by the second. It was too much to bear. It was almost suffocating. And I could tell that I wasn't the only one affected by it. Her voice sounded different too.

"_What the hell? What is going on with her? Her reiatsu is strange. It's almost as if she has two different reiatsu."_ I thought. _"How is this possible? Her spirit pressure is that of a Captain's?"_

"Incredible, her reiatsu is much like Ichigo's" Renji said as he fell to his knees.

Suddenly, the girl fainted but Ulquiorra caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Sakura, are you alright." He asked as she gained control of herself. Hearing her name hit me like a slap in the face and I gasped. All eyes turned towards me.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" Shuhei asked as I stared at Sakura. I remembered now, I remembered why she looked so familiar. She, Sakura, was the same girl I had met in the forest on the outskirts of the Seireitei. When I had gone off to search for that mod soul, Kon that had stowed away with Rukia.

"I…I know her. I saw her in the forest a few days ago. She was gathering herbs." I said in a whisper.

"You saw her and didn't report it to anyone?" Hitsugaya said in a reprimanding tone. "You should have told someone about her."

"I…I…thought she was just another wandering soul that had just arrived in the Soul Society." I replied looking away from Captain Hitsugaya's cold glare. "I didn't think much of her at the time. I was just looking for Kon who had run off. I'm sorry."

"There is no excuse for your carelessness. That girl could pose a threat to us all and you would be the one to blame. As a lieutenant, it is your responsibility to report things such as this." Hitsugaya said. I looked down unable to look at him in the eye. I felt ashamed that I had been careless. I fought tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Give her a break, Toshiro. Shiori didn't know. Besides she hasn't been a lieutenant for very long." Rangiku said on my behalf.

"Precisely why this mistake is inexcusable. I should have known it was a mistake to appoint her as the lieutenant of the 9th division." Hitsugaya said.

"Now, wait a minute, Hitsugaya, you are being too harsh." Ukitake said.

"ENOUGH!" Captain Yamamoto roared. "This meaningless squabble will get us nowhere. Now I suggest that all of you remain silent. I will deal with Lieutenant Inuzuka's mistake but not at the moment. Right now, the matter of the Arrancar and the girl takes precedence. Now, will you answer my questions or not, girl?"

Sakura nodded as she turned back to face Yamamoto. "Yes, I'll answer your questions."

Yamamoto nodded and continued. "So, who are you and why were you found with the Arrancar?"

"I am Sakura Haruno. I am a kunoichi of Konohagkure no sato…well I was before I died and I am the jinchuriki host of the spirit of the Ookami no Garasukage."

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I had to stop there because it's a good place to stop. Took me long enough, lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated sooner. Well, Sakura and Hitsugaya have met now and it probably wasn't the best first impression but there is a method to my madness. I know that I made Toshiro-kun act like a jerk but it's important for the story. His relationship with Sakura has to have a rocky start, otherwise where's the fun in that if they just fall for each other right off the bat. I'm not sure how I'm going to work in Shiori and Ulquiorra's relationship yet but I guess I'll figure it out as I go along. Poor Shiori though. Hitsugaya sure gave her a hard time but that will change soon. Oh and the mystery of Shiori's past will be revealed soon as well. So review and tell me what you think and as always ideas are welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ookami no Garasukage**

******A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I mistakenly wrote Shiori's last name as Inuzuka in the previous chapter. Her last name is Inuzuri (well that's the last name she adopted when she arrived at the Soul Society. It's not really her last name. Her true identity will be revealed later, as will her past. Perhaps some of you already suspect something.) HINT: Reread chapter 5. The clue is there. I tried to make this chapter longer. Happy **_**late**_** Valentine's Day!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Bleach or Naruto. Do you guys seriously think I'd be writing fan fiction if I did?**

** "Inner's thoughts/talks to Sakura"**

_"Sakura's thoughts/talks to Inner"_

_**"Both Inner and Sakura"**_

"Normal"

Chapter 9

Sakura's POV

To say that I am pissed off is the understatement. After the cottage, where Ulquiorra and I were, was surrounded, we were taken into custody. The ones who caught us treated us as if we were criminals. I don't know why though but from what I perceived it probably had to do with what Ulquiorra had told me before. Since he was an Arrancar, he was a threat to the Shinigami. But I wasn't an Arrancar. Not that it mattered to them because the Shinigami dragged us somewhere. I heard one of them say they were taking us to Captain Soi Fon who would 'escort' us to the 1st division barracks but I had no idea what that meant. We went in silence although internally, I was shouting obscenities at them. Inner wasn't too happy either. **"Who are these bastards?" Inner screamed "I demand that they unhand us before I kill them."****  
**  
_"Calm down, inner. I'm just angry as you are but I don't think killing them will do us any good. If anything, it will only aggravate our situation."_ I told Inner.

**"Yeah, well it will make me feel better."** Inner retorted.

I couldn't argue with her there. I sensed different chakra signatures as we approached somewhere but I couldn't see because of my blindfold. _"Damn."_ I thought.

"Are these the intruders?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, Captain Soi Fon. That one is Ulquiorra Cifer, the Arrancar in Aizen's army. The girl we don't know. They were found in a cottage in the outskirts of the Seireitei. She won't respond to our questions." One of the Shinigami reported.

"Very well, I'll take them from here. Captain Commander Yamamoto has already been made aware and has assembled all Captains and lieutenants. You may go." Soi Fon ordered. "You two will come with me."

We followed Soi Fon. Correction, we were dragged and went into the room where I sensed others gathered. We heard whispers as we walked but I hardly paid any attention. Beside me, I sensed Ulquiorra tense. He probably was uncomfortable from being surrounded by Shinigami. I couldn't blame him.

_"Hey, Inner, please do not get angry. No matter what happens with these Shinigami, do not lose your cool."_ I told Inner. _"I'll keep quiet as well. Ulquiorra could be in danger. He isn't bad like he makes himself out to be. For him, we'll have to keep our cool. They can hurt him if they think he's a threat. I know he won't like us protecting him but we have no other choice."_

**"I agree with you, Sakura. Although I don't like it."** Inner said. Inner retreated just as we stopped. I heard the woman Soi Fon speak but I wasn't really paying attention. Then a deep voice brought me to my senses.

"Who are you, girl? What were you doing helping the Espada?" the man's voice asked. I remained silent, refusing to speak.

"Answer the Captain Commander when he asks you question, girl!" the woman, Soi Fon yelled.

"Why should I? I have no idea who the Captain Commander is? I owe no one any explanations." I replied in a calm voice. "I have done nothing wrong for you to be treating me like this. Like if I was an animal."

"Insolent girl!" Soi Fon shouts and I sense that she was just about to hit me but someone stops her. "Unhand me. How dare you lay a hand on me you filthy Arrancar?"

"I will not allow you to lay a finger on her." Ulquiorra warns her in a deadly calm voice that scared me. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"You are in no position to make any threats, Arrancar. Besides, you are outnumbered. It is all of us against you so I suggest that you remain silent." Soi Fon threatened as she disregarded Ulquiorra's threat. "Now, will you respond to the Captain Commander's questions? If not, you will be viewed as his accomplice and will most likely be executed along with him."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh, Soi Fon?" a gentler male voice says. "She doesn't appear to be a threat to us. She isn't an Arrancar from what I can tell."

I was a bit taken aback by the kindness in the man's voice. Then another voice, one of a boy perhaps my age breaks the silence.  
"No, she isn't. But as far as I am concerned she is just as bad if she is helping him, our enemy." He said replied coldly. I just stood there in silence unresponsive to my surroundings.

"But Captain, we at least have to hear her side of the story. What if she was being held hostage by the Espada?" yet another voice interjects.

"From what I can see, that is not the case, Rangiku. He defended her and threatened Soi Fon for her sake. I doubt she is his hostage. She is his accomplice." The boy replied. "Besides, I sense a weird reiatsu from her and its unnatural."

That caught my attention. Anger coursed through me and I wasn't able to control myself from responding. _**"Unnatural? Why don't you say that to my face? Why act as if I am not here. I can hear you perfectly well!"**__**  
**_  
I was so angry that my chakra levels were beginning to rise out of control. I couldn't help myself. Inner's anger pour through me as I spoke, no doubt raising more questions. 

**"Did he call us unnatural?"** Inner growled.

"Incredible, her reiatsu is much like Ichigo's" a different voice exclaimed. Great another person is here. Just how many people were invited to this little party, I wondered.

Suddenly feeling very dizzy I fainted. I expected to hit the floor but strong arms held me up. "Sakura, are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked and I could tell that there was a trace of worry in his otherwise uncaring voice. Before I could reply, a gasp was heard.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" someone asked.

"I…I know her. I saw her in the forest a few days ago. She was gathering herbs." A girl said in a low voice like as if she was nervous. I remembered her voice. It had to be that girl I'd seen that day.

"You saw her and didn't report it to anyone?" That boy said in a reprimanding tone. "You should have told someone about her."

"I…I…thought she was just another wandering soul that had just arrived in the Soul Society." Shiori replied. "I didn't think much of her at the time. I was just looking for Kon who had run off. I'm sorry."  
"There is no excuse for your carelessness. That girl could pose a threat to us all and you would be the one to blame. As a lieutenant, it is your responsibility to report things such as this." That same boy said. He was really starting to annoy me. I didn't like that he was harassing that girl, Shiori for this. I also felt bad for putting her in such a position in the first place.

"Give her a break, Toshiro. Shiori didn't know. Besides she hasn't been a lieutenant for very long." the woman, Rangiku said on Shiori's behalf.

"Precisely why this mistake is inexcusable. I should have known it was a mistake to appoint her as the lieutenant of the 9th division." Toshiro said. Boy did that Toshiro guy have issues.

"Now, wait a minute, Hitsugaya, you are being too harsh." the kind man said.

"ENOUGH!" The old man's voice roared. "This meaningless squabble will get us nowhere. Now I suggest that all of you remain silent. I will deal with  
Lieutenant Inuzuri's mistake but not at the moment. Right now, the matter of the Arrancar and the girl takes precedence. Now, will you answer my questions or not, girl?"

I nodded as I turned back to face the Yamamoto guy. "Yes, I'll answer your questions."

"So, who are you and why were you found with the Arrancar?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I am a kunoichi of Konohagkure no Sato…well I was before I died and I am the jinchuriki host of the spirit of the Ookami no Garasukage." I answered earning a few remarks from everyone.

"You're telling us that you're a ninja. And that there is a demon sealed inside you?" Soi Fon questioned. Her tone set me off because she said it in a condescending tone. It reminded me a lot of Sasuke which only angered me slightly. I pushed all thoughts of Sasuke away from my mind. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"Yes, I am. And whether you believe me or not that is your prerogative. I am merely answering what I was asked." I said, clenching my teeth while trying my very best to keep my anger under control. This woman wasn't making things any easier with her doubt.  
"It is absurd. What you are telling us is absolutely ridiculous. As far as what we know, ninjas no longer exist." Toshiro said. "And that about you being a demon host is another obvious lie."  
"We do exist. I exist. The fact that I'm right here is proof enough of that." I replied. "And I am the host of a demon. I am not a liar."

"Captain Yamamoto, surely you are not going to believe any of these ridiculous lies." Soi Fon said. "Ninja and demons don't exist."

"What I believe or not is irrelevant. But she is right. Ninja do exist but their existence was kept a highly guarded secret. It was a decision that was made by the King to keep our matters separate. But about the host-demon issue you speak of, we have no records of that." Yamamoto confessed.

"Of course you wouldn't. It's not something that we as shinobi are proud of. It's not something we like to boast about. Well, perhaps some would. Sealing demons within unwilling hosts, most often children, just for the sake of power is an atrocious act." I said as I remembered what I'd learned about jinchuriki even before I'd known I was one myself. "But unlike most jinchuriki, I was born part of the Ookami clan. My family has always been protected by the wolf. I was chosen to be the host to ensure my survival. I was born frail and the only way to save me was to seal away the spirit of the White Wolf. That and because I was the daughter of the Clan Leader. And because of being the host, I changed. But these changes didn't come until I was older."

"Changed?" Soi Fon asked obviously still skeptic about my claims. "Changed how?"

"I have wolf characteristics and instincts. I used to have green eyes but they turned pink." I said.

"Wolf characteristics? Pink eyes? Do you expect us to believe such nonsense?" Byakuya said.

"Yes...I do have wolf ears or did you not notice?" I replied pointing to my ears. I heard gasps. I guess they really hadn't noticed before I pointed them out. And here I thought that they were smart. "I suspect that one among you can attest to what I am saying."

"She is telling the truth. I can sense the wolf in her. If she were lying, I would know. I am a wolf too after all." Saijin affirmed. I turned my attention to the new voice. Inner had sensed his presence and alerted me. He was a wolf as well.

"I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so." I said grinning feeling smug. One point for the wolf girl!

"Your eyes...you said that they turned pink. Is that why you are blindfolded?" Shiori asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. Back in my village, there were some who feared me because of my eyes and because I am a host. It's not any secret that jinchuriki are feared and ostracized. I continued as I removed the blindfold from my eyes and revealed them to everyone in the room. "I myself hadn't known that I am a demon host for very long so I can't really say much. I've only known since I was 16. I'm 17 now so, I've only known a year."

"So you are part of the great Ookami clan? The clan that legend says that was chosen by the Goddess, Amaterasu." Saijin asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess." I said looking at the wolf.

"Incredible." He said before he bowed which was unexpected and sort of weird.

"Saijin, what are you doing?" a guy with the number 69 tattooed on his face asked. He, like everyone except for Ulquiorra and myself was wearing a black kimono but only 11 wore white haori.

"Because she is part of a clan that was thought to be extinct. The Ookami clan was...like royalty to my kind." Saijin said. "It is a miracle that they still exist."

"Existed. I was the last of my clan. I'm dead now so the Ookami clan is extinct for real this time." I whispered. I noticed that Saijin looked saddened by this.

"No, you still exist. Although you have died in the World of the Living, you are here now." Saijin said. "The Soul Society works differently than the human world. In essence this is a second life where you can live longer. If you die here, you will be reborn and thus the cycle of life begins again."

"**Well, isn't that a surprise?" Inner said. "That's really news to me."**

_Hey, inner, do you know who he is? The wolf guy?"_

"**Yes, he is from the Komamura clan. The Komamura clan is one that has always served as protectors to the Ookami clan. **Inner said, hoping that this still remains true.** So seeing him here is sort of a blessing because it means we're safe. At least for now." **

"Captain Commander, what are we going to do about these two intruders?" Soi Fon said. "The Arrancar is a spy, I'm sure. And the girl is his accomplice. I don't think it's wise to let them live."

"You can't be serious, Soi Fon?" Saijin asked. "You are seriously suggesting that we put them to death?"

"I am, Saijin. I don't believe that she has been innocently aiding our enemy without knowledge of his identity. Her whole story is preposterous. She is probably an Arrancar as well." Soi Fon said glaring our way. She was really annoying. "And if she indeed is demon host, then she may pose a threat to us all."

"**Let me at her. I'm gonna kill that bitch." **Inner practically screamed as mental images ofus choking Soi Fon filled our thoughts**.**

As much as the idea tempted me, I knew that _that_ wasn't the best idea.It would definitely not help our situation and would definitely not warm up our captors. Still, I would not go down with out a fight._ "Calm down, Inner. We cannot kill her though kami knows I want to."_

"**Fine." **Inner accepted all but grudgingly.

"I have made a decision so listen well, all of you. Keep in mind that my decision is final until further notice." Yamamoto said with a decisive look on his face. "I have decided that the girl, Sakura, is not to be harmed. She will remain here in the Seireitei but under surveillance. She will be free to go anywhere as long as there is a guard with her at all times. As for the Espada, he will be kept imprisoned until we know for sure if he poses any threat to us. He will be confined in the 9th Division. Lieutenant Inuzuri, as punishment for your carelessness, you will be responsible for both Sakura and Ulquiorra. All other captains and lieutenants are also advised to keep watch and report anything unusual. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and I could sense that a few were not content with Yamamoto's decision but no one said anything about it. I could see Soi Fon fuming from her place and glaring at Ulquiorra and me. I felt smug and smirked in her direction, no doubt angering her more.

"Good. Now everyone is dismissed." Yamamoto said.

I watched as everyone filed out of the room, talking to each other amid all the tension almost as if nothing happened. I figured that they were all still very tense but were good at hiding it. A few glanced back at me as they left, particularly a busty strawberry blonde woman who gave me a smile before she followed the white haired boy who had spoken against me.

Saijin just whispered that everything was going to be okay before he too left followed by a guy wearing sunglasses. Lastly, Shiori came up to us and motioned us to follow her. The tattooed guy, who introduced himself as Shuhei Hisagi came along with us.

As we walked, Shiori explained to us, mostly me because Ulquiorra didn't seem to care, about the Seireitei and about the 13 Court Guard Squads. It was interesting to say the least. If I was going to live here, I should start learning everything I possible can about my new home. I still felt a little homesick, but I knew that it would pass with time. For now, I would have to get used to things. Who knows, maybe I would be able to make new friends and possibly find the ones I had lost back when I was still alive. I certainly hoped so.

**A/N: Well there goes another chapter. I'd like to let you all know that I have added Shiori's bio to my profile. It is posted under info about me. Ideas are welcome. I also would like to ask if anyone has any clue about Shiori's past. If you do, PM me. If Sakura does meet people from her past (who died before she did) who should she meet? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ookami no Garasukage**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story so far. I really appreciate it. Thanks to MnC21 all the help and ideas. And of course to Amore Inmortal for beta-reading. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm not going to make up any excuses as I know was being lazy and procrastinated. And I was reading other fics and watching different anime as well. Another crossover fic that I recommend is Bleach Ultimate Alien volume 1 by High Prince Gasket. It's a Bleach/Ben 10 crossover that is simply amazing! I also recommend iSakura by annee loves sasusaku. It's an AU love story about Sasuke and Sakura in college. Okay now that I've said that, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Naruto. That honor belongs to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Captain, don't you think that we should throw a little welcoming party for Sakura?" The busty strawberry blonde lieutenant asked, looking over at Hitsugaya who was currently up to his elbows in paperwork. She had a half empty bottle of sake in her hands. "She has been here for a week and she's probably confused. I mean she had just died and then we put her in that uncomfortable situation."

"What are you talking about now, Rangiku?" Hitsugaya said as he continued working on his paperwork. He didn't bother looking up. He was used to his lieutenant's ditzy behavior and he didn't want to get mixed up in another of her crazy schemes. "And don't you think it's too early to be drinking. Have you finished the paperwork I assigned you?"

"Aww, don't be such a wet blanket, Toshiro. I already finished the paperwork and left it on your desk." Rangiku said as she knew perfectly well that that was an outright lie. The paperwork was hidden away somewhere in a storage closet where she could get to it later, hopefully after a few bottles of sake. "Come on, don't you think that Sakura needs a proper welcome? I heard from Shiori that she is becoming quite popular with the male Soul Reapers."

"There is no time nonsense like welcoming parties. Besides, you know very well that Sakura is not a Shinigami and that she is still under surveillance until further orders from the Captain Commander." Hitsugaya said.

"So, between us, what do you think about Sakura? She is a really pretty girl, don't you think?" Rangiku said as a playful look on her face. She liked her and thought that the pink-haired girl was a perfect match for Toshiro. Her captain was in dire need of a girl friend and that is where she came in. "She is only 17 years old and from what I've heard, she's single."

"Why are you telling me all this, Rangiku? I don't remember asking to hear the girl's life story." Hitsugaya replied in an irritated tone. It was too early in the morning and already Rangiku was starting to get on his nerves. Why did he have to be stuck with such a lazy, bothersome lieutenant? What did he ever do to deserve this? Sure, he cared about and respected Rangiku. She was like a sister to him, albeit a meddlesome one who was bent on driving him to insanity. He knew what she was trying to do and whatever she was planning in her mind was not going to work.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. You're always so serious that at this rate you'll never find a girlfriend." Rangiku teased as she looked over at him. Teasing him was always so much fun because she could get away with it, besides it was also very interesting to see the face that Toshiro made each time. Toshiro was just so easy to rile up with her schemes.

"And who told you that I'm looking for a girlfriend? I am far too busy running this division to be thinking of such trivial matters." Hitsugaya replied trying his best to control his temper.

"Don't say that, Hitsugaya. Everyone deserves to love, even you of all people. You're still young and need to lose all that hostility. Trust me; you need a girl in your life. Unless...You're playing for the other team." Rangiku said with an inquisitive gaze.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're getting at." Toshiro replied grimly. Kami what was wrong with this woman. She was starting to really get on his nerves.

"Well, you could have fooled me. I mean, I don't mean to offend but I've never seen you with a girl before. Well except that one time with that girl, Ichigo's sister but that was for some game, wasn't it?" She asked. "Really, I think you need someone. And maybe Sakura can be that someone. Her coming here must mean something. She's the only girl who isn't taller than you. It must be a sign!"

"Enough, Rangiku. I need to work. I have to finish going through this paper work and I need peace and quiet if I'm going to do so." He said.

"Fine. Sheesh, Captain, you really need to lighten up." the blonde said with a pout.

"Rangiku, I can't find any of the paperwork you said you left on my desk. I better not find out that you've lost them. Those are important documents that Captain Yamamoto has requested." Hitsugaya asked looking at Rangiku who had her I'm innocent look.

Before he could reprimand her, Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai appeared.

"Hey, we just heard from Captain Ukitake that Sakura asked for permission to train. She's going to go up against Shiori." Renji exclaimed. "They're gonna train in the 9th Division training grounds."

"Really?" Rangiku asked looking excited. This was something she did not want to miss. Plus, it could give her the excuse to throw a party later and to get away from her Captain's questioning. "I wanna go see. Maybe we'll get to see some cool ninja tricks. Coming, Captain?"

"I'm busy at the moment and I don't have time to waste." Hitsugaya replied going back to work on his paperwork.

"Well, I'm going. Come on, guys." Rangiku said as she got off the couch and followed the other two lieutenants leaving her captain alone.

Toshiro was readily annoyed. For one part he was glad that Rangiku had let him alone to work in peace. But on the other, he was irritated because she had left him to finish all this paperwork on his own. Although it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Rangiku always did everything to get out of doing work. But still, to leave him like this and without telling him where she had left those documents that he needed to look over before sending them off.

Sighing heavily he decided to look for the documents himself. If he wanted work done, he had to do it himself. And he still had to bring some documents to Captain Hisagi. Grabbing a stack of paperwork, Hitsugaya walked out the door and towards the 9th Division offices. Part of him was also curious about Sakura's fighting capabilities but that wasn't something he would admit. After all, he still didn't trust that girl. There was something about her that unsettled him. He just couldn't understand what it was.

As he made his way towards the 9th division barracks, Toshiro sensed Shiori's reiatsu as well as Sakura's strange one. Curiosity got the best of him and he made his way towards the battle. He stood by a place where he could see the two girls training but without getting to close.

From his stand point, Hitsugaya watched as Sakura and Shiori trained, both giving this battle their all. Shiori had her zanpakuto drawn while Sakura fought with star shaped weapons and small knives. He was impressed because he hadn't expected Sakura to be a good fighter. Shiori, too, was impressive but she wasn't using her full strength he thought.

"Those two are extraordinary fighters, don't you agree, Toshiro?" Ukitake asked. Toshiro hadn't seen the Captain standing there. He had been too enthralled by the graceful yet lethal fight.

"They're alright, I guess." Toshiro answered looking as he wasn't really interested.

"Alright? I think that they are amazing. Sakura and Shiori really know how to put on a show. Although, I believe that they haven't noticed the crowd that came to see them spar." Ukitake said as he did not take his eyes off the fight, not wanting to miss a thing. "I think that amazing doesn't even begin to cover their impressive fight skills."

"Did you really come all the way here just to watch them fight, Ukitake?" The younger captain asked.

"Why of course. I wanted to see exactly how powerful Sakura was. I didn't expect her to be this strong or hold her own against Lieutenant Inuzuri. I'm certainly impressed. Sakura is at lieutenant level, possibly even at captain level or above." Ukitake said.

"I seriously doubt that, Ukitake. She may be at Inuzuri's level but she certainly doesn't seem to be at captain level." Hitsugaya countered.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Toshiro. You of all people should know that."

Toshiro remained silent. He knew that Ukitake was right. After all, in the past none of his opponents ever took him seriously because of his stature and appearance. He didn't look like a threat to anyone and that was the biggest mistake his enemies made. But he was not going to admit that Ukitake was right. He had his pride to uphold after all.

"I have to deliver some things to Hisagi. I don't have time to waste." He said as he began to walk away.

"Alright, Toshiro. I won't keep you from your duties then." Ukitake said. "I'll see you later at the party. I hope that you are not too busy to come."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything as he walked away. He didn't have time to waste on such frivolities as parties. Or watching spar matches. He was a Captain of the Soul Society and his work came first. Still, he couldn't help but glance over at the fight. He really didn't know what to make of Sakura. He didn't trust the girl. He still thought that she could be a threat and the fact that she was friends with the former Espada didn't sit well with him. He decided that he would watch her and if he saw that she indeed posed a threat, then he would eliminate her if necessary.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of her new life in the Soul Society. Sure, she had a rocky start when she and Ulquiorra had been captured and brought to the Seireitei, but she had managed to make a few friends. Shiori, the girl who she'd met in the forest was nice and had showed her around the 9th Division barracks as well as showed her around the Seireitei. She had introduced her to her friends and helped her get settled in her new life.

But still, Sakura felt well bored. She was itching for a good sparring match. She was a ninja and she didn't want to grow soft even in death. After all she had gone through in life to get strong, she wasn't about to throw all that away. Luck was definitely on her side because a few days later, Shiori told her that the Captain Commander had given her permission to train. That very same day, Sakura found herself going up against Shiori in the 9th division training grounds.

Both girls decided to give it their all in the match and Sakura had been surprised by Shiori's power. Sure, she surmised that Shiori wasn't second in command for nothing but she hadn't expected her to be this strong. Likewise, Shiori hadn't thought that the pink haired girl was strong enough to fight her. She was surprised that she had to use her zanpakuto to fight. Neither girl held back. Sakura was in awe when she saw Shiori release her zanpakuto which turned it from a regular looking sword to a two piece weapon attached together by an ice crystal chain. One was katana and the other was a war fan that reminded her of Temari's except that Shiori's fan launched ice shards and was capable of creating frost. In the end, their battle had ended in a draw.

Both girls were shocked too see that they had drawn quite a crowd who'd been eager to see the newcomer in action fighting against one of their own. Among those that had gathered, Shiori noticed was Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division along with the lieutenants of the 3rd and 6th divisions, Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, respectively.

"Shiori. Sakura. That was an amazing sparring match." the busty strawberry blonde said as she walked towards with a smile on her face.

"I have to say that I'm impressed." the redhead Renji said and Kira nodded in assent. "You've really come a long way, Shiori. And Sakura, you were simply amazing."

"Thanks, Renji, was it?" Sakura said with a grin in her face. "I'm glad that being dead hasn't messed with my strength and stamina. That would have been a real downer if I couldn't use any of my jutsu."

"I was impressed by those attacks. It was like if you were using shikai but without a zanpakuto. Are those some of your ninja moves?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah. Some of them took me years to master while others were way easier, especially genjutsu." Sakura said explaining the way of the shinobi to the curious shinigami. She answered their questions as best as she could without revealing village secrets. She may be dead but was still loyal to Konoha, her one and only home.

"Wow that sounds so cool. And you say that there are many ninja villages like yours?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah there are. My village is Konohagkure, the Village Hidden in the leaves. Our closest ally village is Sunagakure, the Villiage Hidden in the sand. Then there is also Amegakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, etc each village specializes in different jutsu and each has their own unique abilities." Sakura answered. "I could go on forever talking about the ninja world but I really don't want to talk about that too much."

"You're still not used to things here are you?" Shiori asked with a look of concern etched on her face for her new friend. "You miss your friends back in your village." It wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact.

"Yeah, I do miss my friends. So much. I guess I haven't gotten really used to knowing that I won't see them anymore, hopefully for a very long time," Sakura said. "But I hope that they can at least live happy long lives. Although in our line of work, it is easy to die."

"We can understand that it is difficult to adjust to life here in the Seireitei but at least you know that your friends will always remember you in their hearts and you can also gain new friends here." Rangiku said in one of her rare moments of wisdom.

Sakura smiled thanking the older woman. Shiori looked over behind Rangiku's shoulder and noticed Hitsugaya looking over in their direction. Once he caught sight of her, he walked away without a backward glance. She just shrugged it off and turned her attention back towards her friends. Although her mind did wander slightly towards the captain of the 10th Division.

"Ah hell." Shiori suddenly yelled as she remembered something important.

"What's wrong, Shiori?" Kira asked.

"I forgot to go take Ulquiorra's breakfast since I was sparring with Sakura." Shiori said.

"Where is the Espada anyways? I haven't heard anything about him since Yamamoto left him in your supervision." Renji asked.

"He's back in the 1st Division barracks, in the holding area. Yamamoto doesn't trust him enough to keep him anywhere else. I am supposed to take his meals there everyday and continue healing him because no one from the 4th Division is willing to go near him and Unohana-taichou can't make them if they don't want to. I'm not an expert healer but I've been doing my best." Shiori answered.

"His wounds haven't healed yet?" Sakura asked sounding concerned about the health of Ulquiorra. He was her friend even if he didn't think that. "His wounds should have been healed by now. I healed most of the worst with my chakra."

Shiori looked down away from Sakura, "There was an incident the first day...some men from the 11th found out about Ulquiorra and well they attacked him. If Yamamoto and I hadn't arrived they would have killed him."

"What? Why didn't he defend himself? He's strong isn't he?" Matsumoto wondered.

He couldn't fight to defend himself because he's too strong. He could have easily killed those men but that would have destroyed the fragile stalemate he's in and Yamamoto would have sentenced him to death." Shiori explained.

"Is he alright, though?" Sakura asked as she kicked into medic mode. "He was still coughing up blood those last few days before we were caught."

"He is fine, mostly. Unohana-taichou did heal most of the worst injuries that day but she left the rest up to me." Shiori said.

"Do you think I can go see him?" Sakura asked looking concerned.

Shiori shook her head, "I'm sorry but you can't. Yamamoto-taichou has forbidden anyone from seeing Ulquiorra. I'm the only one other than Yamamoto-taichou or Sasakibe-sama who can see him for now."

"Meaning that I'm still not quite trusted." Sakura said.

Shiori hung her head in shame. She did trust Sakura even though she hardly knew her. She wished she could do something about the situation but Yamamoto-taichou's orders had been clear and she couldn't go against them.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Shiori whispered.

"It's alright, Shiori. I understand. I know that I may seem untrustworthy because I healed Ulquiorra who is your enemy but I hope that in time I might earn everyone's trust." Sakura replied.

All through the two girls talk, the three other lieutenants had been whispering amongst themselves. Rangiku was busy planning Sakura's surprise party. She already told Kira and Renji to gather everyone else to help them put everything together. She would make sure that there was plenty of sake to celebrate. It would be fun and hopefully the party would help Sakura get better acquainted with everyone in the Soul Society. Though there was an ulterior motive Rangiku was throwing this party and it wasn't to get out of doing paperwork, well maybe in part it was but not completely. She was also hoping to get her dear captain to loosen up and match make him with Sakura. She could see it now, in her minds eye, Sakura and Toshiro together. The mere thought of it made her shriek in excitement. She couldn't wait for tonight!

**A/N: I know that this chapter kinda sucked but what can I do. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. This is just a filler. I am sorry that I took so long to update. Next chapter will be the party, where I am hoping to start with all the Sakura/Hitsugaya drama. There may be some Shiori/Ulquiorra in it too. I will try my best to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ookami no Garasukage**

_A/N: OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. It's just that I had a huge bout of writers block, plus I've also been too lazy to write. Add in the fact that I just got a job which leaves me with absolutely no energy to even lift up a pencil let alone write a chapter. But never fear because I do plan on finishing this-and all my other stories. I won't give up! Updates will probably be slow, depending on my mood. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm currently saving up to buy myself a laptop so I can write without sneaking down to use the computer._

_Also, I realized that there wasn't much Ulquiorra/Shiori moments at all so I decided to write a little bit. I apologize if Ulquiorra is a bit OOC. I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. And it was too tempting not to write. There will be more to come; I just wanted to start sometime._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Shiori's POV

I rushed over to the 1st Divison barracks, with a tray of food in my hands being careful not to drop anything in my haste as I went. After my spar with Sakura, I had completely forgotten about my obligations. It was nearing noon and I still hadn't taken Ulquiorra his meal. Not that he ever even touched any of it but still. I still went to take his meals down to him because it was my duty and well I had to make sure that nothing unfortunate had happened to Ulquiorra in my absence. Like in those first days that he was left in my care when those shinigami from the 11th Division had beaten him within an inch of his life. And he hadn't done anything to protect himself.

So. I also wanted to make sure that he was still in one piece and make sure his injuries were healed properly. I felt horrible knowing that he had gotten hurt while under my care. I don't really know why I even cared so much, I mean he was an Arrancar; an Espada. He was an enemy. And I shouldn't be concerned about what happened to him, should I? But my commitment as a Soul Reaper, and a lieutenant was why I couldn't let up. I would continue to watch Ulquiorra until Yamamoto-taichou ordered otherwise.

"Sorry, I'm late, Cifer-san. I should have come by earlier but I forgot." I managed to say as I half-ran into the holding cell where Ulquiorra was. I was out of breath so I took a moment to catch my breath. I placed the tray of food on the small table nearby along with the first aid kit that Unohana-taichou had graciously provided as passed the 4th Division barracks earlier. She had smiled at me and told me something about needing this. I hadn't understood what she had meant but accepted it nonetheless. "It's just that Yamamoto-taichou allowed Sakura-chan to train so I was her opponent."

"You shouldn't close the cell door." Was all Ulquiorra said just as I was about to close the very cell door he warned me not to close. "It's not a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked not quite understanding what Ulquiorra meant. "Yamamoto-taichou told me that I was to be careful when I came here. So I have to close the door."

"I don't think that's what he meant. He's not worried about me escaping because he knows there are plenty of Shinigami capable of dealing with me if I tried."

"I'm afraid I don't follow...What do you mean?" I asked as I looked up at Ulquiorra who was taller than I was. It was then that I realized just how close he was standing to me.

Just as suddenly as he had appeared next to me, he took me by the neck and pushed me against the bars of the cell. His grip on me didn't hurt but it did feel uncomfortable. I couldn't felt but shiver as his cool hand came in contact with my skin.

"Don't you understand how easily I could kill you? One little twist of your neck and you could be dead. I could simply rip your heart out from inside your chest."

I stared at him. I knew that I should be afraid of him but I wasn't. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. At least I thought so. He would be jeopardizing Sakura if he did and from what I could tell, he felt strongly about the pink haired girl. I didn't know why that for some reason _that_made me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't think you would hurt me." I told him with confidence. In response, Ulquiorra's grip grew harder but I didn't flinch.

"You're wrong. I can hurt you. I could kill you right now and not feel the slightest remorse over doing so." He said as his piercing green eyes stared into my own with a cold calculating gaze. In that moment when his eyes were on me, I felt very insignificant and very self-conscious.  
"But you won't. Because if you wanted to kill me than you would have done so. I'm not strong enough to fight you. But you haven't killed me which makes me think you won't." I replied confidently, ignoring the fact that he was still holding me by the throat, pining me against the bars of the cell. It was a stupid, reckless thing to do but I couldn't stop myself from saying it anyway.

"Don't grow to confident, girl. Just because I haven't, doesn't mean I couldn't or wouldn't kill you. You are after all a Shinigami." With that said he let me go and turned away. "It's safer for you not to come here by yourself. Because I don't have to kill you to break you. No, I could do far worse things to you to break your spirit and it would be all too easy than just killing you."

I gulped, realizing that he wasn't joking. He was an Espada after all and I didn't doubt that he couldn't find another way to torture me but I didn't want to think about that now. Not only because I knew he could kill me if he so wanted but because I didn't like how he was looking at me. Or how close he was. Or that I could feel his breath on my face. Or that his mouth was dangerously close to mine. Close enough that if I moved, our lips would touch. Well, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that part because Ulquiorra totally looked like the type to be excellent in kissing...Wait, did I just think that? I mentally kicked myself for thinking about how great Ulquiorra, an Espada, I thought was at kissing.

"I suppose you're right. But I don't think you'll do anything that would jeopardize Sakura. She is important to you. Or at least she is the only one you trust here. I noticed that you were very protective of her. What is she to you?" I answered finally after a moment or two of silence.

"That is none of your concern." He replied and I knew that the conversation was over.

Before either one of us could say anything further, Ulquiorra collapsed in a fit of coughs. I immediately went to his aid but he refused my aid. He didn't want me to come any closer to him but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Damn it, he was under my care and I would be damned if I let him die under my watch. For some reason, I felt panic surge within me. It was an indescribable feeling that surged through my heart. All I could think of was that I couldn't fail to save Ulquiorra like I had failed to save him, my little brother Shiro. I couldn't even remember how he looked like. His face was blurred in the few memories I had of him. I could only remember his eyes that were the same color as mine, in that last moment before I died.

I didn't know why bits and pieces of my human life were suddenly flashing before my eyes. I remembered that a hollow had attacked our home and killed everyone. I didn't know what happened to him because I had woken up in the Rukon District, For all I knew, my brother could have survived or he was dead like me living somewhere in the Soul Society or had become a Hollow. Or worse yet-his soul devoured by that hollow that killed me. Regardless of whatever fate had become of him, I still had failed to save him. And I carried that guilt in my heart.

No. I couldn't think of this now. It hurt too much. It was like pouring salt on an open wound. And Ulquiorra needed medical attention. Despite his refusal to accept my help, I helped him anyway. Once he was seated, I began checking to make sure that he wasn't in any grave danger. Before his and Sakura's capture, I knew he had been healing from whatever had left him in this condition. From what Sakura had told me, his internal organs had taken a great deal of damage and were slowly healing-albeit slowly. But now that he was imprisoned and had been viciously beaten by members of my former division, the healing process had slowed significantly and I felt that my medical abilities were only hindering instead of helping.

"Ulquiorra, please. I know that you don't trust me but you have to let me help you. I told him. My voice faltered slightly. Or I could go get someone with better medical abilities."

Ulquiorra remained silent and impassive, which I took as acceptance on his part. I sat down beside him and carefully undid his white jacket to make sure the wounds on his chest and abdomen were healing. I blushed as I always did when I had to heal Ulquiorra. Despite putting on the façade that I didn't care, it was hard not to appreciate Ulquiorra's lean and muscled body. I was still only a girl after all.

But as soon as I noticed the bloody bandages, I controlled myself. His wounds must have reopened when he was threatening me. I immediately went to work on healing him as best as I could and changing his bandages for fresh clean ones from the first aid kit that Unohana-taichou had given me. How had she known I would need it? Intuition, perhaps. Well whatever the reason, it had come in handy.

"Stupid. You shouldn't have exerted yourself just now. Not just to warn me that you are dangerous." I mumbled, mostly to myself because Ulquiorra looked as if he were about to pass out. Despite not being human, he was still healing from injuries that would have killed one. And he was still under my care so I wouldn't let anything else happen to him. Not if I could do anything about it. Although I couldn't understand what was it that made me want to help him in the first place but I guessed it was because I didn't like to see anyone suffer, regardless if they were human, Soul Reaper or even an Espada.

Once I was done, I had to make sure that Ulquiorra ate and then helped him to rest on the futon that was brought in. I decided that I would ask Yamamoto-taichou for permission to allow Sakura to tend to him or to transfer him to the 9th Division Barracks. It would be easier for me to keep closer eye on him if he was in my Divison.

As I took my handkerchief and wiped the corners of his mouth of blood, I sensed another reiatsu. Looking up, I noticed Rangiku looking over at me with a mischievous look decorating her features.

"I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?" She said as her smile grew more pronounced. "Because if I am, I can totally come back later."

It was then that I noticed what she was seeing. A seemingly half naked Arrancar lying back slightly on the futon with me sitting close too with my hand lying on said Arrancar's chest. Yeah, the whole scene didn't look good and especially not with someone with a wild, slightly perverted imagination that Rangiku Matsumoto had.

"It's not what you think?" I blurted out.

Rangiku just smiled, raising her eyebrow. Oh great, now convincing her that I wasn't doing anything bad was going to be quite difficult. As if my life wasn't complicated enough.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was interesting to write. It was fun to explore more on Shiori's character because she is still kind of innocent. She didn't really realize that Ulquiorra, being much stronger than she was could have not only killed her but he could have done more. Like he said, there are worse things he could have done to her. At the same time, she isn't because she was sort of thinking about how good a kisser Ulquiorra was. She is young but at the same time she isn't. And Ulquiorra is also an interesting character because he hardly conveys emotion. This chapter was hard because I tried to stay in character as much as possible but at the same time not so much. I will try to update soon but I won't make any promises. I have the weekends off but sometimes, I'll have to work Saturdays (if mandatory) and I don't know if I'll have time to write._

_Hopefully the next update won't take as long. I am hoping more development in both the Hitsu/Saku and Ulqui/Shiori relationships in the next few chapters. I just don't want to make them fall in love out of the blue. I do have some fluffy scenes in mind for both couples that I can't wait to write out but some of my ideas may exceed the T rating so I wanted to know if anyone wasn't comfortable with that type of thing. I don't think there will be lemons, since I have never actually written any. But, **If** there were to be one or two, would you stop reading or would suffice to give some sort of warning? Maybe' I'll just post those separately from the story if I did. Just let me know in a PM or review._


End file.
